Bikini Bottom Ahoy!
Bikini Bottom Ahoy! is the 1st episode of the fanon spin off series Sponge Bob Ahoy. In this episode the gang moves in and begins the Bikini Bottom Ahoy! program. Episode The episode begins on the news when the fight head guy explains the Bikini Bottom Ahoy! program. It's a reality tv show and study on how the people in the Sea House are when living together. He then takes it to Perch Perkins who's outside of the Sea House. When then see Sponge Bob and Patrick putting their heads out the window of the bus thats taking them to the Sea House. They're excited to be moving into the Sea House with all their friends. They reveal Plankton, Pearl, Gary, Sandy, Squid Ward, and Mr. Krabs will be moving in to. Squid Ward then chimes in the only reason he's doing this is because of the clarinet opportunity their giving them. Mr. Krabs then reveals he's doing it for the money. Squid Ward then reveals if it wasn't for that he'd be home, but then Sponge Bob tries to cheer him up by saying they might be room mates. When they arrive they all go to the main stair case with the rest of the people in the house. A person comes telling them the rules and things that are going to be happen why Sponge Bob and Patrick try to touch everything. After that they sign in and go to their rooms. Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Squidward (and Gary) will be sharing a room. Squid Ward is immediately furious by this and goes to complain, but Sponge Bob and Patrick are excited. After un packing we go to their private interviews. In their private interview Squid Ward states that it's un fair that they live in the same neighborhood then they're room mates. Also that Sponge Bob and Patrick are very annoying. Then in Sponge Bob's interview like in an actuaul reality tv show he says he's excited to be rooming with Patrick and Squid Ward. Because Squid Ward's his co worker and Patrick's been his best friend ever since they were babies. Then in Patrick's he just replies with "I'm hungry". When Squid Ward complains they say it's to late and all the rooms are full. Squid Ward tries to cheer himself up by asking about the Music Program. The fish takes him to the bus that takes him to the community center for the program the Sea House is sponsoring. It's then revealed Sandy will be rooming with Kenny the Cat. He reveals when she asks why is because it be good sense he's going to be "the cat that likes water". In their interviews Sandy is furious, but Kenny doesn't really care. Not only that, but Mr. Krabs and Plankton will be rooming. At lunch time it's revealed of some of their gross eating habits. Patrick makes loud noises, drops food on the floor, and makes his face a mess. Larry the Lobster is eating some worms and both gross out Sponge Bob and some others. In his interview Sponge Bob admits some people are gross, but living in the same house could be fun After more gross eating Sponge Bob has to use the rest room really badly and so does Patrick. But there are only 5 bathrooms so the lines are long. Sponge Bob finally uses the bathroom, but he has to wait more time because Patrick "ruined the toilet". (More soon) Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:2015 Category:Princess Greta